


Requisitioning

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black leather & a motorbike, Season Four SGA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requisitioning

"You have a bike?"

"Had a bike. I sold it before I came to Atlantis."

"Why?"

"No one to look after it."

They were sat in an almost empty mess, half eaten sandwiches in front of them. It was silent, something wonderful to them both, though Sam guessed that Sheppard wouldn't stand it for as long as she would. After the endless sirens at the SGC, there were few alarms on Atlantis, despite the dangers, and sometimes, when Rodney wasn't driving her crazy, she got a little peace and quiet.

Like now, with John Sheppard, sitting in the mess and talking about motorbikes.

"That's a shame. What was it?"

"2001 Triumph Tiger."

"Nice."

"Beautiful."

"I have two bikes sitting in my garage at home. A new Suzuki, and an Indian."

"Miss them?"

"God yes, but I can't imagine Woolsey being too impressed with me riding a bike through the corridors of Atlantis."

"Sounds like fun though." He grinned at her and she tried not to smile back but she couldn't help herself. John Sheppard broke down her walls _oh so easily_. Too easily. It was the hair, she was sure of it.

"Puddlejumpers are fun but there's something special about a bike."

"It's the blur," she said, "and the rush of your blood going round your body as fast as you're riding the bike." Her voice was a hushed, excited whisper as she spoke, leaning forward as if it were a great secret but she knew Sheppard would understand.

"Don't suppose you could requisition us a bike or two?" He asked, leaning forward too, his own voice low but not quite a whisper.

"I doubt it." She leant back in her chair, smiling. "I don't think I could think up a good enough reason for them."

"I'll work on it." She laughed.

"We do have leather jackets though. I like those."

"I thought you might."

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled.

"You struck me as the kind of woman who had a leather kink when I first met you." He said. Sir." He added, making her laugh again.

"I don't know about a kink..."

"You own leather pants that you don't use for riding your bike." He stated. She blushed, felt the heat rise on her cheeks, and was annoyed that her second in command had that effect on her, any effect on her. Damn him and his sexy hair and easy smile and the fact that not so long ago they were the same rank but in different galaxies.

"I might have a couple of pairs."

"Bring either with you?"

"I didn't think there'd be much chance to wear them in Pegasus."

"No chance. I'm surprised we even get the chance to get dressed some weeks," he said, "or undressed, however you want to look at it, but I brought my leathers."

"Really?" She raised both eyebrows, surprised. "Why?"

"I really like leather?" He said, all innocence, smiling.

He wasn't going to tell her the real reason, she knew that, she'd figured out that John Sheppard was going to be a hard man to understand soon after meeting him. And almost impossible to get information about himself out of.

"Got any other kinks you want to tell me about?"

"No."

"No you haven't got any, or no you don't want to tell me?"

"Just no." She said, trying not to smile again, "and maybe we shouldn't be having a conversation like this."

"Flirt you mean?" She didn't answer. "Maybe." He frowned, disappointed, and after a moment stood up. "I should get back to work."

She still didn't speak, letting him walk away with a puzzled look on his face, regretting that she'd ended their conversation. There was no such thing as innocent flirting between them any more, and it was for the best, she was sure of it, but she'd been enjoying it all, and enjoying his company. She liked John, always had, it was just now she was his commanding officer and now it hurt a little.

She opened the door to her quarters and found John Sheppard standing in the corridor in full leathers.

She almost swore.

"I may have a leather kink too." he said, "Can I come in?" She stared at him, looking up and down a the unlaced boots, the leather trousers, the tight black t-shirt and the unzipped black jacket.

She swore.

"Come on Colonel, I don't want McKay to see me in my leathers, he'd never shut up about it."

"Oh, sure." She stepped aside and let him in, turning, her eyes immediately going to his ass. She took a deep breath, he looked too good in leathers. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He grinned, "I was worried they wouldn't fit, I've bulked up a little in the chest and arms since I wore them last." She didn't reply, her eyes drifting to his chest.

"Looks just fine to me." She told him, trying to keep her voice straight. It was pathetic really, but he had guessed right in saying she had a leather kink.

"I look okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good?"

"Yeah." she nodded, taking another deep breath and he walked towards her, face serious. "Sheppard."

He didn't answer her, stepping into her personal space, leathers against her uniform. He kissed her on the lips, almost a peck, pulling back a little to look for a reaction, only to find her waiting. He caught her lips in a deeper kiss, wrapping his arms around her when she responded. She was swept up in his persuasive kisses, and he pulled her tight to him. She really, really wanted this, wanted him and she moved into the planes of his body, fitting hers against his, kissing him harder. She couldn't ignore the voice in the back of her head though, telling her this was a really bad idea.

Damn her conscience.

When she felt him pushing her back, intending to walk her through the room and to her bed, she pulled her lips, then her body, away from him. She had to wrestle free of his hold, his grip, and took three large steps back once she had.

"Really shouldn't be doing this," she panted, putting her hands up when he took a step forward.

"Sam."

"I want to, but I can't, we can't."

"We can."

"No John." She put her best Colonel's voice on. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want you? I'm attracted to you?" He said, "Why d'you think? We've known each other a little while now, we both like bikes, leather.."

"I'm your commanding officer?"

"So, we're in the Pegasus galaxy far away from the bosses."

"Is that your reasoning for disobeying so many orders, breaking so many rules."

"You really want to talk about that now? Fine," he said, with disbelief, "I do what I have to do to save lives, to save this city!" He shouted, "save my home!"

"John," she sighed, "I don't get you at all."

"Neither did my ex-wife."

"You were married?" He nodded and she wasn't sure what to say to that, and she thought a kiss would be right but she couldn't do that. Another kiss could mean she'd be waking up with him in her bed.

"I know I'm new here, but I'm committed to the safety of this galaxy and this city. I promise you that."

"I know," he smiled, "you gave Woolsey a shock."

"I wanted to feed him to that Wraith. Or knock him out."

"I feel like that about him too." She laughed lightly, "That guy is,"

"That guy is the reason we can't do this." She interrupted, "Leathers or not." He smiled.

"I get it." He kissed her again, moving quick and not giving her time to refuse him and she deepened the kiss immediately, ignoring that little voice in her head for a minute. She groaned when she finally had to pull away, force herself away from his body.

"Sorry." She said, dropping her head down.

"It's okay." He sighed but she didn't look up to see his face, "I'm gone."

When he was gone she took those steps back to her bed, collapsing on it and closing her eyes. Maybe she could requisition a bike to cheer her up. For the sake of her mental health, denied hormones, or hurting heart.


End file.
